Y a t-il un pilote dans l'avion ?
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Naito Lonchamp est un personnage, que peu de personnes connaissent, mais qui existe bel et bien dans le manga ... Qui est ce personnage ? Et surtout, que ce passera t-il lorsqu'il se décidera enfin à sortir de l'ombre ?
1. Prologue

**Ciaossu ! =D**

**Titre : Y a t-il un pilote dans l'avion ?**

**Auteure : Une certaine Linkless-Rena-chan, qui reprend enfin du service...**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humour (Gros délire, de la part de l'auteure ! XD)**

**Pairings : Les petites copines de Naito comptent ? Sinon non, il n'y en a pas, à part ceux déclarés officiel (genre, Colonello et Lal, par exemple). Enfin... tout est relatif, bien entendu... il y a beaucoup de sous-entendu yaoi, quand même et puis selon mon humeur, tout pourrait bien basculer...**

**Disclaimer : Mise-à-part le personnage « Hanabira Tsukushi » (de la « Famiglia Flore »), qui apparaîtra brièvement dans la suite de cette histoire (et qui aura un rôle majeur dans une autre de mes fanfictions, encore en cours d'imagination), aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Amano-sensei.**

**ATTENTION SPOILER : CETTE FANFICTION FAIT SUITE A LA FIN DU MANGA.**

**Ohayo Mina !**

**HIII ! Arrêtez de me jeter des tomates ! Le prochain chapitre de « Je voudrais déjà être roi » va bientôt arriver, peut-être même plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, après deux ou trois corrections à faire sur les chapitres précédents (désolé pour ma longue absence : vacances, rentrée et études obligent...).**

**Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, cette histoire (courte) sera principalement centré sur le personnage de Naito.**

**Alors, pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu le manga, au risque de répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit dans mon résumé, Naito Longchamp n'est pas un personnage OC (il s'agit en réalité d'un personnage inédit au manga, à l'instar de toute sa famille mafieuse).**

_**(Naito et sa famille apparaissent dans le tome 6 du manga, au passage)**_

**Pour décrire Naito en deux mots, il n'est autre que le huitième parrain de la « Famiglia Tomaso », une famille hostile est presque égalable aux Vongolas, jusqu'à la rencontre Naito-Tsuna (à noter que le prénom de Naito : « Longchamp » (parce que Naito, c'est son nom de famille en réalité), se transmet de parrain en parrain dans cette dernière). Il s'agit d'un garçon excentrique, dynamique, plein de vie et aux goûts très... particuliers... qui de par son optimisme et sa volonté absolue de devenir parrain de sa Famiglia à tout prix, se trouve être l'opposé même de Tsunayoshi, avec qui il cherche d'ailleurs ironiquement à sympathiser (et dans ce but, il va même aller jusqu'à stalker notre jeune héros et Gokudera, durant une très courte période...). **

**Considéré comme étant le personnage le plus drôle et le plus excentrique du manga par certains, mais également comme étant le plus gros boulet de ce dernier par d'autres, les avis des fans de Reborn sont partagés à son sujet...**

**_« Mais qui es-tu donc, Naito Lonchamp ? »_ Doivent se demander ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga, à l'heure actuelle ! XD**

**Je ne vais pas vous parler plus de ce personnage, je préfère de loin vous laisser le découvrir par vous même au travers du manga, de ma fanfiction et autres... **

**En revanche, rien ne m'empêche de vous révéler pourquoi d'après moi (et des copines), ce personnage et sa famille n'apparaissent pas dans l'anime et surtout pourquoi ils ont presque « disparus » du manga, depuis l'apparition de Mukuro... hélas, on pense qu'il y aurait plusieurs raisons à cela, que je vais donc vous énumérer (au passage, Amano-sensei a avoué que Naito était le personnage qu'elle aimait le plus dessiner... étonnant qu'il n'est pas plus d'importance que ça dans le manga dans ce cas là, n'est-ce pas...? Et puis, même si ce n'est pas un prix de beauté, il est vachement stylé, je trouve... enfin bref) :**

**- Primo, parce qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de personnages à présenter dès le début de la série, qu'ils soient inutiles ou non (parce que le nombre de personnages ayant une utilité « temporelle », « figuratif » ou pire : « moindre » (à l'instar de Naito et sa famille donc) dans Reborn, est juste _AFFOLANT_, surtout au début (même si on n'a pas encore franchi le cap de « Naruto » et de « Bleach », ça l'est quand même...)... et puis au niveau du budget, il faut bien reconnaître qu'engager x doubleurs, ce n'est pas top...) **

**- Secundo, parce ces personnages ont été jugés beaucoup trop « excentriques » par la production de l'anime, les jugeant comme n'étant« pas assez crédibles », « trop inutile » et allant « trop loin ». Elle les a donc injustement considéré comme étant des éléments à censurer d'office dans l'anime de Reborn, à l'instar des cigarettes de Gokudera et des boucles-d'oreilles de Mukuro (si vous faîtes attention, au début du manga, il porte des boucles-d'oreilles. Je ne parle évidemment pas de l'équipement Vongola...).**

**- Tercio, c'est lorsque Naito et sa famille ont commencés à devenir trop présents dans le manga, que la popularité de Reborn a commencé à diminuer et qu'Amano-sensei a du commencer à tourner son manga vers de la baston, pour pouvoir garder ses lecteurs et ainsi sauver sa série...**

**- Et enfin... si l'importance de Naito n'a pas plus évolué que ça dans l'histoire du manga (alors qu'il était pourtant le Délégué de la classe de Tsuna et qu'il était toujours derrière lui lorsqu'on le voyait), c'est avant tout à cause de son absence dans l'anime (et également à cause de l'apparition d'Enma (et sa clique) dans la suite du manga, qui lui a un peu volé la vedette, en quelque sorte, auprès du héros...). En effet, cela aurait pu causer des problèmes pour la suite de la version animé, si le personnage qu'elle avait déjà auparavant « banni » devenait d'un seul coup trop présent dans sa version papier ... (franchement, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve ça dégueulasse pour Naito et surtout pour l'auteure, de devoir se plier aux règles de production d'un simple anime... et c'est d'autant plus une grosse perte, car même s'il ne sert pas à grand chose, moi personnellement, je trouve que Naito est le personnage le drôle de Reborn et que sans lui, je trouve que cela manque un peu d'ambiance et de saveur dans certaines scènes beaucoup trop sérieuses de l'histoire... s'il avait été inclue dans l'action, aux côtés des Vongolas, je pense qu'il aurait eu le pouvoir de placer un peu d'humour dans les moments ou l'on s'y attendait le moins, qui de temps à autres, en ont cruellement besoin...**

**Et je sais que moi et mes copines, on n'est pas les seules à penser comme ça. Suffit d'aller faire un petit tour sur certains forums, le concernant...).**

**Je vais te venger, Naito ! Tu verras !**

**Bref !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;D**

**(C'est spécial comme truc, je préfère vous prévenir d'office, parce que Naito est un personnage assez difficile à suivre...)**

* * *

_**Prologue de l'OS:**_

_**Naito pov :**_

_**En salle de classe.**_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis dé-pri-mé !_

_Vous savez pourquoi ?_

« Ha ha ha ! »

_Et bien en fait, moi non-plus ! Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma vie, en ce moment...!_

« Judaime, si vous n'avez pas apporté de bento aujourd'hui, permettez-moi de vous offrir humblement le mien !

- Ah ! Mais non, Gokudera-kun ! Ne te donnes pas cette peine ! Je l'ai sûrement oublié sur la table en partant... ma mère va très certainement demander à Lambo ou à I-Pin de me le rapporter dans l'heure ! » _Se justifie mon « pseudo-ami », tout en gigotant ses bras devant lui-même (avec un air assez idiot plaqué sur le visage, lorsqu'on y songe...) et qui a visiblement mieux à faire ces derniers temps, que de donner de ses nouvelles à son meilleur ami de toujours !_

_Si, si, vous savez ?! Le genre d'ami qui n'a jamais droit à une quelconque reconnaissance, alors qu'il a toujours été présent pour vous, depuis le début !_

_Et bien sur, ce vaillant et brave ami, c'est moi ! Le grand et célèbre Naito Lonchamp, pour vous servir, gentes dames !_

…

_Comment ?! Vous ne me connaissez même pas ?! Mais euh enfin... comment est-ce possible ?!_

_« _J'espère seulement qu'elle ne m'enverra pas Reborn... et cela serait encore pire avec Bianchi... » _Conclut Sawada-chan, aussi appelé précédemment mon « pseudo-ami » d'une petite voix, pour lui-même._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, quatorze ans, Dixième parrain de la Famiglia Vongola, plus connu désormais sous le nom de « Néo-Vongola Primo »..._

_Chanceux va ! Moi-aussi j'aimerai bien changer de titre ! Cela ferait de moi le number one !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Goku-chan semble tirer une drôle de tête, suite à l'entente des paroles "divines", selon lui, de son boss..._

_Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore moi-même..._

…_Une minute..._

_...En tant que Délégué de classe, je devrais peut-être proposer également un peu de mon bento à Sawada-chan, non... ?_

_..._

_Je n'ai pas du tout envie, en réalité, mais bon..._

_Hm...réflexion intense..._

« Hey ! Sawada-chan, tu... !

- Boss... vous en voulez un peu ? » _Tend alors une petite boule de riz défigurée à Sawada-chan (et en me coupant dans mon gracieux élan, au passage), la petite nouvelle de l'autre jour (qui n'a plus qu'un œil), dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom..._

_...Zut !_

_Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà... ? Croc... Cadrant ? Croquant... ? Horloge... ? Non, ce n'est pas ça...Chouette, peut-être ? Hé hé... la chouette...c'est trop drôle !_

_Mais de toute façon, comme elle n'est pas belle, je me fiche de son nom !_

…

_Ah ! Ma Louisiana... ! Toi et tes sublimes rondeurs... tu me manques déjà ! Et que dire de ce sublime spécimen, que j'ai vu l'autre jour... dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un robot, finalement... moi qui l'avait pris pour une fille..._

_Gola Mosca était si exceptionnel !_

« N... Non merci, Chrome ! Je... Tu sais, en réalité, je n'ai pas très faim... ! » _Tente alors de se justifier Sawada-chan, tout en tirant une grimace de trois mètres de long..._

_Il ne doit vraiment pas aimer sa cuisine, la pauvre...j'ai entendu dire par un chat noir aux yeux vairons, qu'elle avait de fortes tendances à saler tous ses plats..._

_..._

_Mais si Sawada-chan n'en veut pas, moi j'en veux bien par contre, de sa boule de riz toute cassée de partout..._

« Excu... ! » _Commence-je, en me levant de ma chaise et en manquant de la faire tomber au sol..._

« Bon... c'est dommage... » _Murmure la fille, dont je viens encore d'oublier le nom, d'un air tout tristounet... _« Mukuro-sama non plus, n'en a pas voulu... » _Rajoute-elle, tout en croquant dans sa propre boule de riz (Bouhouhou ! C'est que j'en voulais bien une, moi ! Et puis même si j'ai déjà un bento, il est tout petit...), les larmes aux yeux..._

_Je le connais bien ce petit air, c'est ce que fais généralement une fille, lorsqu'elle veut faire adhérer un garçon à quelque chose ! C'est exactement le même principe que les yeux de biches !_

« Teme ! N'importune pas le Judaime !

- Euh... je... euh... pardon...

- Ah ! Mais non, euh... d'accord... ! Je vais...

- Vous voulez bien en prendre une, boss... ? C'est vrai...?

- Ou...oui...

- Grah ! Judaime, pourquoi acceptez-vous les cadeaux de ce curieux individu ?! Elle est un sbire de Mukuro et rien d'autre !

- Ha ha ! Ma ma, calme-toi un peu, Gokudera ! Chrome a bien fait ses preuves, non ?

- De quoi je me mêle, imbécile de Base-balleur!

- Ha ha ha !

- Merci, Chrome...

- Hm... de rien... »

_Je fouille dans mon nez..._

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerai bien que ce petit groupe s'intéresse un peu à moi quand même !_

« Ah ! Euh... »_ Commence-je, hésitant, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes..._

« Ha ha ! » _Continue de rire Yama-chan d'un air ahuri, tout en tendant son propre bento à son boss-ami. _« Si tu veux, j'ai aussi préparé un peu trop de sushis en partant... »

_Su... des sushis... ?_

« Oh ! Yama-chan ! Tu ne voudrais pas part... !

- Gya ha ha ha ! Lambo-san est dans la place ! » _débarque alors mon concurrent de crottes de nez, armé d'un bento bien emballé dans un tissu vert épais, dans notre salle de classe, en ouvrant la porte d'un geste rapide, la faisant claquer violemment contre le mur._

_Il était accompagné de la petite chinoise, qu'héberge également Sawada-chan chez lui. Etrangement, j'ai aussi oublié son nom à elle-aussi, à défaut de ne pas lui avoir donné de surnom, à ma connaissance..._

« Bonjour ! » _Lance la gamine, en direction de l'autre rousse, dont est grave amoureux mon ami..._

_Enfin, s'il en est encore amoureux, parce que mes sources ne sont plus franchement d'actualités, forcément..._

_Mais ou diable ont-ils bien pu aller pique-niquer il y a quelques mois, sans même prendre la peine de m'inviter, sérieusement ?!_

_Bon, ok, quand ils sont partis, j'étais parti en Italie, mais bon, quand même !_

« Ah ! I-pin-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien !

- Boss, je reviens, je vais voir les filles... prenez autant de boules de riz, que vous souhaitez surtout...

- Ah oui... merci...

- Encore des gosses... » _Se plaint la copine moche, de la rousse, à la vue des deux bambinos qui arrivent..._

_Les autres élèves s'en fichent désormais ! Ils en ont tellement l'habitude..._

« Ah ! Lambo ! C'est maman qui t'envoie ?

- Teme ! T'as faillit casser la porte ! On n'a pas idée, d'ouvrir une porte comme ça !

- Gya ha ha ha ha ! Comme Lambo-san est un gentil garçon, il a très gentiment proposé à la mama de Tsuna de lui rapporter son bento !

- Teme ! Arrêtes d'ignorer tout ce que je te dis !

- Qui parle à Lambo-san ?

- Grah !

- Ha ha ha ! Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Gokudera. Il est venu exprès pour rendre service à Tsuna, après tout !

- Tch ! Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, vache stupide !

- Merci, Lambo ! Tu me sauve...

- Gya ha ha ha ! Lambo-san a accomplie sa bonne action ! I-pin ! On s'en va ?!

- Par devant, je te rejoins !

- Gya ha ha ! Tant pis pour toi ! Je serai à la maison avant toi et je pourrais manger les bonbons en premier !»

_Et moi dans tout ça ?! Je deviens quoi ?!_

_Lambo-kun ! Ou sont donc passé tous nos tournois de morve et de crottes-de nez ?! Ce n'est plus de ton âge, c'est ça ?! Tu es passé à autre chose, depuis le temps ?!_

_Tu grandis trop vite, mon vieux !_

_Vivement que j'aille retrouver ma charmante petite Marijo et ses longs doigts si divins ! Ses yeux globuleux... et ses lèvres si difformes...ah... le rêve !_

_Il faudra que je repropose à Sawada-chan de faire une sortie à quatre, un de ces jours ! Il avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles que j'avais amené la dernière fois, après tout ! Il a même battu ce grand dâdet de Yama-chan après que je sois parti, pour vous dire (je le sais, parce que c'est le bébé qui a détruit ma maison, qui me l'a dit) !_

« Salut Tsuna ! Dis-moi, tu fais quoi ce soir, après les cours ?

- Ah ! Salut Enma ! Ce soir ? Rien, pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ?

- Et bien... pour tout t'avouer, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à la salle d'arcade... et comme j'y vais avec Shittopi d'habitude et qu'elle est absente aujourd'hui, je me disais... »

_Kozato Enma (que j'appelle plus communément Kozato-chan), quatorze ans et déjà dixième parrain de la Famiglia Shimon... c'est un garçon aux cheveux aussi rouges que les miens et qui, j'ai l'impression, me double à chaque fois, dans tous les domaines, plus ou moins reliés à Sawada-chan..._

_Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'approcher, alors qu'on est supposément dans la même classe et que je l'avais déjà apperçu à la cérémonie de succession, organisée pour Sawada-chan justement (et c'est d'ailleurs à cette dernière, que j'ai eu pour la dernière fois, l'occasion de discuter avec mon meilleur ami)..._

_D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que le Vongola Nono va enfin se décider à lui remettre les pleins pouvoirs ?_

_Je me le demande...il faudra peut-être que j'aille secouer Sawada-chan, pour qu'il se décide enfin à aller lui demander de lui-même..._

_En tout cas, le bébé en serait très heureux, lui !_

_Et puis, je ne sais pas ! Être parrain d'une famille mafieuse célèbre, c'est trop la classe, en réalité !_

_Après tout, moi je suis bien Naito Lonchamp, j'ai quatorze ans, tout comme Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan et je suis le huitième parrain de la Famiglia Tomaso et je ne m'en plein absolument pas !_

_Bien au contraire, moi, je trouve ça totalement excitant !_

_Je suis THE « Tomaso Ottavo » !_

_Et moi aussi, j'aimerai bien aller à cette salle d'arcade avec Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan ! _

_Une sortie entre parrains du même âge, le rêve quoi !_

_Et puis, je pourrais peut-être leurs montrer mes magazines pornos aussi, comme ça !_

« C'est d'accord !

- C'est vrai ? Chouette !

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été voir les nouveaux jeux moi aussi... espérons juste que Reborn ne me tombera pas dessus... »

_Etrangement, en écoutant mon ami parler avec Kozato-chan, je cru voir un delta-plane voler près de la fenêtre..._

_Moi aussi, j'en veux un comme ça !_

« Je ne laisserai pas le Judaime seul, aux mains d'un boss d'une famille mafieuse qui a osé s'attaquer à lui par le passé ! J'y vais aussi !

- HIII ! » _hurle Sawada-chan, à la vue d'un Goku-chan sortant ses dynamites pour menacer Kozato-chan..._

_Enfin un peu d'action !_

« HIII ! Gokudera-kun, range tes dynamites, s'il-te-plaît !

- Si... si tu veux venir, pas de soucis...

- Heureusement que tu es d'accord, teme ! Je refuse de revoir le Judaime, sur le point d'être amené à l'hôpital !»

_Tiens ?_

_Kozato-chan a déjà essayé de tuer Sawada-chan ?! Ah oui ! A la cérémonie de succession, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail..._

_Moi, je n'ai jamais essayé de le tuer et pourtant, ils font tous comme si je n'existais pas...c'est à croire, qu'ils le font exprès !_

_C'est injuste ! Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, pour mériter ça ?!_

« Ha ha ! Ma ma, tu sais Gokudera, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls, tout les deux. Depuis la fin de la bataille des Arcobalenos, en fait ! Je pense qu'on devrais les laisser un peu tranquille.

- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose au Judaime, se sera de notre faute ! Tu y as pensé ?!

- Ha ha ! Ils savent se défendre, tu sais !

- Merci Yamamoto !

- Tch ! Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, mais tout peut arriver dans ce bas monde !

- Ha ha ha ! »

_La mère poule et le papa gâteau... on aura tout vu..._

« Ok... » _Murmure Kozato-chan, précédé d'un long soupir. _« Je propose qu'on y aille après les cours.

- Ok, pas de soucis ! »

_Et moi aussi, j'y serai !_

« Tous à vos plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaces... ! » _Hurle Cavallone-sensei, en se vautrant négligemment sur le sol, à peine rentré dans la salle de classe, sous les rires de tous les élèves et en faisant tomber sa pile de feuilles sur lui-même..._

_Si, si, c'est possible !_

_Pour présenter notre professeur en deux mots, il s'agît de notre professeur d'anglais et nouvellement professeur principal:_

_ Cavallone Dino, vingt-deux ans et également dixième parrain de la Famiglia Cavallone... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être de dixième parrain d'une famille mafieuse, sérieusement ?! Ils ne peuvent pas être le huitième, comme moi ?!_

_Et c'est drôle à dire, mais même cet empoté de professeur à plus de valeur que moi auprès de Sawada-chan j'ai l'impression, alors qu'il ne fait pas grand chose lui non-plus ! Vous vous rendez-compte ?! Moi, j'appelle ça du favoritisme ! C'est de la discrimination !_

_Oh mais..._

_L'heure de midi est déjà fini et je n'ai rien mangé !_

« HIIII ! » _Hurle Sawada-chan, tandis que la petite chinoise se dirige discrètement vers la porte._

___Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir rien mangé ce midi..._

« A plus les filles !

- Fais attention à toi, I-pin-chan ! "

_Bon, j'ai pris ma décision, à partir d'aujourd'hui:_

_JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTES QUE L'ON ME REMARQUE ! MARRE, MARRE, D'AVOIR TOUJOURS L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE L'ELEMENT QU'ON A LE DROIT D'OUBLIER ET D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS MIS A L'ECART, SANS RAISON VALABLE!_

_Et je vais commencer par aller à cette fichue salle d'arcade avec Mangusta, Pantera et Lunga !_

" OUAIS, JE VAIS FAIRE CA !" _Hurle-je, tout en me levant de ma chaise, pour la seconde fois._

"HIIIIII !" _Fais-je sursauter Sawada-chan, qui faillit en tomber de sa chaise, sous le choc._

_Oups..._

_Tout le monde me regarde fixement... c'est un bon début, remarque !_

"Euh... Naito-kun... il y a un problème ?"_ Me demande Cavallone-sensei, tandis que je me rassois sur ma chaise, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres !_

_Les autres se mettent à rire..._

"Tout va bien M'sieur ! Tout va comme sur des roulettes !"

_A nous deux, stupide fatalité !_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Cette histoire sera découpée en cinq parties, plus ou moins longues, en plus du prologue (avec peut-être un bonus, à la fin), même si à l'origine, c'était censé être un OS. Demain (ou après-demain), je vais publier la première partie et les autres viendront à partir de la semaine qui arrive, au fur et à mesure.**

**Voilà.**

**Alors ? Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime, vous pensez quoi de Naito, pour l'instant ?**

**Et pour ceux qui le connaisse, vous trouvez que je le respecte bien ? (à noter, qu'il parlera BEAUCOUP PLUS par la suite, mais la condition du prologue ne lui a pas réellement laisser le privilège de réellement s'exprimer à vrai dire, si ce n'est au travers de ses pensés...)**

**Sinon, Reviews ? =D**

**Allez, Ciao-ciao ! À la revoyure ! ;D**


	2. Partie 1: En classe, la poisse !

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre : Y a t-il un pilote dans l'avion ?**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humour**

**Pairings : Il n'y en a pas, sauf pour celles et ceux qui le décident.**

**Disclaimer : Mise-à-part Hanabira Tsukushi et la Famiglia Flore, qui apparaîtront brièvement, un peu plus tard, dans cette histoire, aucun personnage de cette fanfiction de m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Amano-sensei.**

**Ca a été vite, hein ? ;D**

* * *

**Partie 1 : _En classe, la poisse !_**

**_Naito pov :_**

_**Toujours dans la salle de classe :**_

_Le cours a commencé depuis bien dix minutes déjà..._

_Yosh ! C'est à moi de jouer maintenant ! Pourquoi attendre la salle d'arcade, pour pouvoir démarrer les hostilités ?_

_Je sors mon stylo-sarbacane de ma trousse, tandis que je mâche un micro bout de papier, entre mes dents !_

_Qui dois-je viser en premier, pour pouvoir me faire remarquer ?_

_Le prof ?_

« Damn it ! Where are my papers !

- Ha ha ha ! »

_Mm... non. Trop risqué et cela nuirai, qui plus est, à mon image..._

_Et en plus, c'est le boss d'une famille mafieuse alliée à la mienne, donc..._

_Un élève lambda, alors ?_

« Yo ! Mochida ! Tu comptes faire quoi pour ce type, qui a osé te chercher des noises l'autre jour ?

- Tss ! Je vais me le faire, quelle question ! »

_Aucun intérêt..._

_Sawada-chan, maintenant ?_

« J'ai faim...

- Ha ha ! Ma, ma, ne t'inquiètes pas Tsuna ! Il va y avoir une pause dans même pas deux petites heures !

- C'est long deux heures,Yamamoto... »

_Je veux attiré son attention, pas le persécuter..._

_Dans ce cas là... pourquoi pas Kozato-chan ?_

« ...Je n'ai plus de cartouches d'encre... Hana-san, tu ne pourrais pas m'en dépanner d'une, s'il-te-plaît ?

- La prochaine fois, débrouilles-toi tout seul !

- ... Merci beaucoup...

- Hm ! »

_...Je ne vais pas aller embêter quelqu'un que je connais qu'à peine, quand même..._

_Il y a bien la rousse, qu'aime Sawada-chan et la brunette aussi..._

« Non, mais quel maladroit ce prof ! On n'aurait pas pu rêver pire !

- Le pauvre... »

_Mon honneur me dicte de ne pas m'en prendre aux filles, aussi moches soient-elles..._

_(Sérieusement, je pense que Sawada-chan n'a aucun goûts en matière de filles ! Les filles sont belles, si et seulement si, elles ont quelque chose d'unique, que les autres filles ne possèdent pas ! Non, mais franchement, tout le monde le sait ! Vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?! Non...? Tant pis pour vous, alors...)_

_Et il en va de même pour la fille qui n'a qu'un œil..._

« I-pin a oublié son écharpe... il ne faudra surtout pas que j'oublie de la donner au boss, après le cours... »

_Dans ce cas là, il ne reste plus que..._

« Ha ha !

- Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul, imbécile de Base-balleur ! »

_L'un de ces deux là..._

_Mon but caché, dans cette action hyper-diabolique ?_

_Attirer leurs attention ! _

_Je vais tirer sur l'un de ces deux là, en prétextant vouloir tirer ailleurs, pour que la Famiglia Vongola remarque enfin mon existence !_

_Bon, maintenant la question est plutôt..._

_Goku-chan ? Ou Yama-chan ?_

_Mm..._

_Mon ventre gargouille..._

_S'ayez ! J'ai choisi !_

_Je vais tirer sur lui !_

« Psst ! Naito, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _Me demande un élève, à mes côtés._

_Merde ! La fille à la coiffure ananas m'a également remarqué !_

_Je vais l'appeler « Ananas-girl », tiens !_

« Peace, peace ! T'occupes ! Je sais ce que je fais !

- ... Si tu le dis... dis-moi, tu compte tirer sur qui, avec ça... ?

- Euh... bah euh... le prof, qui d'autres ?

- Kufufu, d'accord...

- Kezako ? T'as un drôle de rire aujourd'hui, Hideoki-chan.

- Kufufu... tu trouves ?

- Il me fait un peu penser au rire de ce chat noir, que je croise des fois devant mon nouvel appart... et puis je ne savais pas que tu avais les yeux vairons, aussi...

- Quel sens de l'observation... un chat qui parle ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, avec ça ?

- Kufufu ! Non, aucun...

- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, mec !

- Tu peux parler, toi !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui.

- Quiet, please ! » _Nous interrompt Cavallone-sensei, tout en écrivant sur le tableau, sans même nous regarder..._

_Bouh ! Que je déteste être ignoré !_

_Bref ! Ma sarbacane !_

_Hideoki-chan et Ananas-girl ne me regarde plus, c'est ma chance !_

_Je mets le papier dans ma sarbacane...j'en même deux, juste au cas ou..._

_Je la met dans ma bouche..._

_Et je tire !_

…

_Mais qu'est-ce que ?!_

« Gah ! Qui a osé m'envoyer ça ?!

- Oups...

- Kufufu... tu as raté ta cible, on dirait... »

_Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Je voulais viser Yama-chan ! Mais la boule de papier à changer de trajectoire, toute seule !_

_Comment est-ce possible ?! Depuis quand les boulettes de papier mâchées ont-elles le pouvoir de partir en arc de cercle, d'elles-même ?!_

_J'en ai encore ma sarbacane dans la bouche, les yeux complètement ahuris..._

_Goku-chan se tourne vers moi, l'air plus que consterné..._

_Je suis mort !_

_Vite ! Reprends-toi et sors ton excuse !_

« Teme ! » _Hurle t-il en se levant. _« Imbécile de Base-balleur ! Tu n'as que ça à faire de tirer sur moi, avec ta fichue sarbacane ?! »

_Hein ?_

_Kezako ?!_

« Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gokudera ?

- Arrête de jouer aux innocents, juste parce que le Judaime est présent ! » _S'énerve Goku-chan, en attrapant un objet sur la table de son « ami », qui se révèle être... une sarbacane ?! _

_Identique à la mienne en tout point, qui plus est !_

_Je ne comprends plus rien ! Et cela ne peux pas être la mienne, puisque je l'ai encore dans la bouche !_

_Cela ne peut-être que l'oeuvre d'un lutin, ça c'est sur ! Ou pire encore, l'oeuvre d'un magicien !_

« Une... sarbacane ? Elle n'est pas à moi, Gokudera...

- Teme ! Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?!

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici... ?! Gokudera-kun ?! Yamamoto-kun ?!

- HIII ! Calmez-vous, tout les deux ! C'est sûrement un malentendu !

- Je vais te tuer !

- Je t'ai déjà dis, que ce n'était pas moi !

- Gokudera-kun ! Retourne à ta place, s'il-te-plaît ! » _Intervient Cavallone-sensei, tandis que Goku-chan sortait ses dynamites et Yama-chan sa batte de Base-ball, prêt à se défendre, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves, moi y compris !_

_Au passage, certains élèves ce sont levés dans la classe, dont Ananas-girl, Sawada-chan, Kozato-chan et la rouquine, pour calmer les deux combattants._

_Et au final, personne n'a encore remarqué que c'était moi, le fautif ! _

_A croire, qu'on m'a rendu invisible !_

« Et qui veux-tu que ce soit, alors ?! Mukuro ?! »

_Mais non, c'est moi ! Regardez-moi !_

_Je commence à agiter mes bras, idiotement..._

…

_Non ! En fait, ne me regardez pas, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire massacrer !_

« Kufufu ! Voilà qui devient fort intéressant !

- Non, ça ne l'est paaaas... grah ! »

_AAAAHHH ! J'ai avalé le second bout de papier mâché !_

« J'é...j'étouffe ! Au secours !

- Kufufu... ah bon ?

- Je savais que tu avais quelque chose contre moi, aujourd'hui ! Ca se voyait à ton sourire !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Gokudera ?! Tu délire complet, mon vieux !

- HIIIII ! Rangez vos armes ! Dino-san ! Fais quelque chose !

- Eloignez-vous, Judaime ! C'est entre lui et moi !

- HIII ! Mais non !

- Gokudera-kun ! Retourne à ta place tout de suite ! » _Menace Cavallone-sensei son élève, avant de trébucher violemment sur le sol... _«Ca fait mal... !

- HIII ! Dino-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Boss... en fait...

- C'est... c'est bel et bien l'oeuvre de Mukuro, n'est-ce pas...?!

- Et bien... oui... enfin... oui et non...

- C'était donc ça... vous voyez ! Il ne faut pas vous battre entre-vous !

- Ciaossu ! Dame-Tsuna ! Apprends à gérer tes gardiens tout seul, en toutes circonstances !

- HIIII ! Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et en costume de gladiateur, qui plus est ?!

- C'est un secret.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Aide-moi plutôt à les arrêter !

- Débrouilles-toi tout seul, avec ta dernière volonté !

- HIII ! Ne sors pas ton revolver ici !

- Je... je meurs... !

- Alors débrouilles-toi sans !

- HIIII !

- Kufufu ! Je crois que je vais me retirer... pour le moment...

- Attends... quoi ?! Hi... Hideoki-chan, vient m'aider *tousse*, s'il... s'il-te-plaît ! »

_What ?! Ces yeux redevenus marrons, comme dans mes souvenirs !_

« Tiens... ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?!

-*tousse*...

_Ah ! Au secours ! Je suis en train de mourir ! Pourquoi personne ne réagit ?! On m'a lancé une malédiction, ou quoi ?!_

_Bon sang ! Mourir comme ça alors que je suis le Tomaso Ottavo, c'est trop cruel !_

« Ai... Aidez-moi ! *tousse* Quelqu'un... !

- Rejeter la faute sur l'autre enfoiré, c'est trop facile !

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !

- Tsuna... je crois qu'on ne peux plus rien faire... il va falloir sortir nos flammes...

- HIIII ! Jamais ! Surtout pas ici, Enma !

- Je... je ne peux plus... respirer...

- Hana ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Non mais quels gosses ! Je n'y crois pas !

-Ca suffit ! » _Intervient enfin réellement Cavallone-sensei, en attrapant les deux combattants avec son fouet, au moment même ou un homme en costard noir, entre dans la salle de classe par la fenêtre ouverte, tandis que j'agonise tranquillement..._

_(Au passage, quelques secondes après être tombé au sol, Cavallone-sensei avait sorti son portable de sa poche, pour envoyer un texto à je ne sais qui...)_

_Pendant un court instant, je crois voir le préfet de discipline arriver, accompagné d'une fille à la poitrine large et puis..._

_Je tombe de ma chaise et ensuite..._

_Plus rien !_

_Le grand Tomaso Ottavo, Naito Longchamp, est mort, étouffé par une boulette de papier mâchée..._

« HIIIII ! Naito-san ! »

* * *

_**Je me réveil en sursaut, à l'infirmerie !**_

« Bon sang ! Je déteste soigner les hommes ! Pourquoi il faut qu'il n'y est qu'eux en ce moment, qui soient dans le besoin ?!

- Shamal-sensei ! Ca faisait longtemps!

- Franchement ! La prochaine fois, je te ferai payer mes soins !

- Peace, peace ! No problemo !

- Tss ! » _S'énerve mon sauveur, tout en tirant une cigarette de son paquet._

« Qui est-ce qui m'a ramené ici ?

- Mm... il me semble que c'était ton tuteur... il est parti te chercher un soda au melon.

- Oki ! Je vais l'attendre ici, alors !

- Il y a aussi une fille qui désirait te voir... aussi mignonne soit-elle, elle n'avait pas l'air très commode avec tout ses moulins-rasoirs-à pique sur elle... Alors je lui ai demandé d'attendre à l'extérieur.

- Vraiment ?! A quoi ressemblait-elle ?! Elle vous a dit son nom ?! »

_On dirait que certaines de mes succubes sont plus attentionnées que d'autres, finalement ~_

_Cela doit sûrement être ma jolie petite Julia et son cou aussi fin, qu'un fil de fer ~_

_Ou bien ma charmante petite Lettucia, et ses oreilles si distortionnées ~_

_Au choix, mais en tout cas, cela ne peut-être que l'une d'entre-elles !_

… _Avec Marina, Lisanna et Charlotte... et Clarice et Paola aussi...et puis... ah ! J'ai oublié son nom, mais elle n'était pas si terrible que ça, de toute façon... et aussi..._

_Bref !_

« Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais elle portait une robe blanche, dans le style Lolita, ainsi qu'une frange et des anglaises noires. En tout cas, si tu vois qui cela peut bien être, j'aimerais bien que tu me laisse son numéro de téléphone, ainsi que son adresse, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ~ »

_Ok, raté ! C'était Pantera !_

« Oki ! Je vous le note ! Elle n'a pas de petit-copain de toute façon, elle est trop moche pour ça ! Il n'y a que ses yeux qui sont beaux et elle les cache sous sa frange, cette idiote !

- Tout compte fait, aujourd'hui j'ai bien fait de soigner un garçon ~

-V ous croyez ?

- Bien sur, mais dis-moi, c'est bien Hayato que tu as essayé de viser avec ta sarbacane, je me trompe ? Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas Goku-chan que j'ai essayé de viser, c'était Yama-chan ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la boule de papier a dévié et...

- Oui, ça d'accord, mais pourquoi les as-tu visé eux les Vongolas, je veux dire? Alors qu'ils sont devenus tes alliés, désormais ? »

_Mm... Que lui répondre ? Autant que je lui dise toute la vérité, je pense..._

« Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, mais... en ce moment... j'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie et que l'on ne voit plus qu'eux... j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait plus du tout attention à moi... et c'est assez perturbant, je dois dire... Pendant un moment, il y a quelques jours... j'étais même à la limite d'espérer que les familles Vongola et Tomaso redeviennent ennemis, mais mon amie Tsukushi m'a dit au téléphone, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais coup de barre et que ça allait sûrement passer... alors... »

_Je baisse les yeux, sans même le vouloir..._

_Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferais si mal d'en parler à quelqu'un, face à face..._

_Shamal-sensei se gratte la barbichette, avant de me répondre d'un ton hargneux :_

« Bah ! Ne t'en préoccupes pas trop ! Tu traverses une crise d'adolescence, c'est tout ! »

_Je le regarde, sans comprendre..._

« Une crise de quoi ?

- Une crise d'adolescence, mon grand.

- Oui, d'accord, mais c'est quoi ça, au juste, une « crise machin-chose » ? »

_Il soupire..._

« Comment t'expliquer ça, avec des mots que tu comprendras... »

_Hé ! C'est vexant !_

- Ca va ! Je ne suis pas débile, non plus ! Vous pouvez me parler, avec vos propres mots !

- ... Si tu le dis...Bon... après tu sais... moi aussi j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on m'oublie en se moment... surtout au niveau de la gente féminine, c'est bizarre...

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous aussi vous traversez une « crise d'acné », Shamal-sensei ?

- ...

- Naito-dono ! Dieu merci, you're safe !

- Tss...

- ...

- Yo ! Mangusta, Pantera, Lunga ! Vous m'avez manqué !

- Dieu ciel soit loué »_ Me hurle dessus Mangusta, tout en m'attrapant pas les épaules, pour mieux me secouer._ « J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin !

- Peace, peace ! Tout va pour le mieux, maintenant !

- Oh ! Charmante damoiselle ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop de vous avoir laissé attendre dehors, par ce froid hivernal !

- ...

- … »

_Pantera et Lunga... toujours aussi bavards, ces deux là..._

« Si vous me cherchez, belle demoiselle, je serai dans la salle des professeurs ~

- Et bien restez-y !

- Ciiiaaaaao ~

- ...

- A plus tard ! Shamal-sensei !

- Vous avez toute notre gratitude, pour avoir pris aussi bon soin de notre boss vénéré ! »

_Et le voilà parti !_

_Puis soudainement, sans même crier garde, Mangusta se met à genoux devant moi !_

_Ok..._

_Il a toujours fait ça, mais bon ! Au bout d'un moment, cela devient gênant, quand même !_

« Pardonnez mon incompétence, Naito-dono ! Je vous promets de tout de suite me rattraper, en vous aidant à résoudre votre problème, de haut niveau !

- Oh ! Vous avez tout entendu, alors ?

- I'm so sorry, Naito-dono ! Je n'aurais jamais du écouter aux portes, sans même vous demander la permission d'abord !

- Peace, peace ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà oublié ! Ca m'arrange bien, même ! »

_Génial ! Je n'aurais pas à tout leurs ré-expliquer, comme ça !_

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heures et demi, sire.

- Parfait ! On va à la salle d'arcade !

- Excuse-me ?

- Maintenant ! Tous ensemble, allons retrouver Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan à la salle d'arcade, pour les battre à Street Fighter II !

- Yes, sir ! J'ai déjà préparé votre limousine !

- Parfait ! Let's go, everyone !

- ... C'est exaspérant...

- ... »

* * *

_**Ils sont là...**_

_Ils se promènent dans la ville... et ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés à la salle d'arcade...ils font du shopping !_

_La vache ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un stalker..._

_La classe !_

« Mangusta ! Arrête la voiture ici ! On va les suivre à pieds !

- Roger ! »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**A l'origine, j'étais censé écrire la scène de la salle d'arcade juste après le prologue, mais l'idée de la boulette de papier m'est venue cette nuit, sans prévenir ! XD**

**Reviews ? =D**

**Allez ! **

**Ciao-ciao ! ;D**

**PS: Ne me demandez pas comment Naito a fait pour parler, alors qu'il était en train d'étouffer, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée ! XD**


	3. Partie 2: La salle d'arcade ! Youpi !

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre : Y a t-il un pilote dans l'avion ?**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairings : ?**

**Disclaimer : La la la ! A part Hanabira Tsukushi, la Famiglia Flore, cette fanfiction et son scénario, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Désolé pour le retard. Cette semaine, j'ai voulu en profiter pour écrire le chapitre un d'une autre de mes fanfiction (qui est sur Saiyuki, pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Partie 2 : _La salle d'arcade ! Youpi !_**

* * *

_**Naito pov :**_

_**Dans les rues de Namimori :**_

_Je les vois ! Je les suis et je n'en perds pas une miette ! Ils se sont installés dans le restaurant du père de Yama-chan et sont en train de commander des sushis pour deux !_

_Grah ! Moi aussi, j'en veux !_

« Naito-dono ! Your target viennent de bouger !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je préférais lorsque tu m'appelais Lonchamp-kun...

-I'm so sorry Naito-dono, but... je ne peux plus vous appeler ainsi... pas après avoir laissé votre manoir partir en fumée !

-Groh ! Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! Le nouveau est cent fois mieux que l'ancien, en plus !

-Mais... je peux aussi vous appeler Naito-sama si vous préférez, ou à la rigueur Naito-san... c'est à vous de choisir, My Lord. »

_Je soupire..._

_Ce que Mangusta peut-être ennuyeux, à la longue ! Il est toujours là, à stresser pour moi, même pour pas grand chose et à essayer de me rendre la vie plus facile qu'elle ne l'est (et c'est de pire en pire ! Surtout depuis que Sawada-chan est parti pique-niquer !), sans jamais réellement y parvenir complètement !_

_Pour le présenter en deux mots... il s'agit de mon tuteur. _

_Bon ok, il est quand même un peu space sur les bords, surtout lorsqu'il me tire la balle de Désolation dessus d'un geste vif (sans me demander mon avis d'abord, au passage), avec un air de « Tueur-pyschopathe-schizophrène-hyper-stressé-à-cau se-ses-actes » plaqué sur le visage, mais c'est mon tuteur quand même !_

_D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup le comparer au tuteur de Sawada-chan...l'anglais à la casquette militaire, qui fait plus de deux mètres et le petit italien au foedora, qui n'en fait même pas un seul...le quarantenaire (voir plus... dire qu'à la base, il se faisait passer pour un élève à la rentrée, pour pouvoir rester avec moi...) contre le bébé de seulement un an et quelque...c'est trop drôle !_

« Bref, on s'en fou !

-Naito-san ! Your target viennent de sortir du restaurant !

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! Fais-voir ! » _Hurle-je alors, tout en attrapant les jumelles de mon tuteur. _« Par ou vont-ils ?!

-Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! » _S'énerve Pantera, tout en accrochant des moulins à tous les rebords de l'immeuble (qu'est-ce que c'est jolie ! Mais en fait... à quoi ça sert de faire ça ? A croire qu'elle essaie d'éloigner les mauvais esprits qui la perturbe...), sur lequel nous nous cachons depuis plus d'une demi heure, déjà..._

_Je n'aime pas qu'elle défie mon autorité...avant le pique-nique de Sawada-chan, elle ne disait strictement rien..._

_A croire qu'elle a eu une illumination, pendant ce bref laps de temps !_

« Oh ! Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas censé n'adresser la parole qu'aux personnes t'ayant ramener une fleur qui ne pousse qu'au sommet du Mont Fooji que deux fois tous les dix ans, ou je ne sais quoi ?!

-Tss ! Un jour, j'aurai ta peau et je chanterai et danserai sur ta tombe !

-Alors c'est vrai ?! Quelqu'un t'en a vraiment apporté une ?!

-Va en enfer !

-Quoi ?

-...

-Youhou ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-...

-...Bon... »

_Je ne la comprendrai décidément jamais..._

_Mais j'imagine bien le genre prince charmant allant lui chercher sa dite fleur (en plus, avec ses jolies robes blanches lolita, Pantera se prend déjà pour une princesse, à vrai dire...), au sommet du Mont Fooji... ce serait un garçon, avec la même frange qu'elle, mais avec des cheveux blonds et non noirs, balançant des objets, réellement efficace, contre ses ennemis, pour combattre..._

_Des couteaux, peut-être ? _

_Bah tiens ! Comme dans ce rêve chelou, que j'ai fais quand Sawada-chan était parti pique-niquer « on ne sait ou », ou je voyais un mec comme ça se battre à l'aide de Pantera justement et un mec avec un bras-épée._

_...Un rêve ou je me voyais gracieusement me faire tuer par un gars aux cheveux blancs avec des ailes, qui plus est..._

_J'en ai fait des cauchemards de ce type, je vous jure (et cela ne m'était pas arrivé, depuis la mort de mon chien, avant la rentrée des classes)! Rien que le souvenir de son sourire guilleret, me donne encore des sueurs froides (pire encore ! Depuis, j'ai peur de toutes les personnes qui ont les cheveux blancs! Même les vieux me font trembler intérieurement !) ! Même la balle de Désolation n'avait aucun effet sur lui (ou du moins, il a réussi à l'esquiver (il est le premier à avoir réussi cet exploit après Hiba-chan, alors chapeau ! A croire qu'il savait déjà à l'avance qu'on allait lui tirer dessus !) avant que cette dernière ne l'atteigne, ce qui a malheureusement coûter la vie de Mangusta...) !_

_Mais un rêve, ne restera toujours qu'un rêve... n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, Pantera ne rirait pas en me voyant en train d'agoniser quand même, si ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, les couteaux du prince charmant que j'ai vu dans mon rêve en train de se battre contre je ne sais pas qui, cela changerait vraiment à cette dernière de ses moulins à vent, qu'elle essaie désespérément de balancer à Sawada-chan, sans jamais réussir à le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule misérable fois..._

_Non mais sérieusement ! Elle vise toujours à côté, c'est à dire dans ma direction, lorsqu'elle le prend pour cible ! _

_Elle devrait vraiment couper sa frange, vraiment ! En plus, cela nous donnerai une occasion unique de contempler ses si jolies yeux, que je suis le seul à avoir eu le privilège de voir (et dieu seul sait, à quel point elle me déteste pour ça... mais bon, on a fait la paix tout les deux depuis, fort heureusement !)._

_Bref, je me tourne vers Lunga, en espérant qu'il soit plus distrayant que les deux autres..._

« ...

-... »

_Et il n'est pas mieux, en fait... comme d'habitude, il n'adresse la parole qu'aux personnes qu'il juge digne d'entrer dans son groupe de rock... le plus souvent d'ailleurs, pour les engueuler lorsqu'ils font une fausse note...il devient véritablement hystérique et se met à gueuler comme un fou, lorsque quelque chose ne tourne pas rond (selon lui), au sujet de la musique (le Rock, le Hard Rock et le Métal, plus particulièrement)..._

_En d'autres termes, il ne m'a absolument jamais abordé, contrairement à Pantera par exemple..._

_Une vraie petite carpette de chez carpette (et je ne dis pas cela à cause de sa taille trop minuscule, pour son age... mais en fait, il a quel age... ?), qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre sur le dos..._

_Je soupire une seconde fois..._

_Sawada-chan, a beaucoup de chance... lui, il ne s'ennuie jamais dans sa famille... il est vraiment bien tombé...et en plus, ils ont presque tous son age ou presque ! Moi, à part Pantera, je n'ai personne..._

_Kozato-chan et Cavallone-sensei aussi, d'ailleurs...à croire que je suis vraiment mal-aimé..._

_Et même ce type aux cheveux blancs que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, avait l'air heureux lorsqu'il nous massacrait tous un par un, avec sa Famiglia..._

_...à sa façon, bien sur..._

_RAAAH ! JE SUIS JALOUX ! C'EST A M'EN RENDRE MALADE !_

_Enfin bref, j'ai enfin fini de vous présenter les membres principaux de ma Famiglia... parce que le Tomaso Settimo ne compte pas, selon moi ! Il est trop vieux !_

« On descend !

-Ah ! Naito-sama ! Please, veuillez descendre tout de suite de cette barrière, vous allez tomber !

-Peace, peace ! L'immeuble ne fait que huit étages et je sais ce que je fais !

-Si... si vous le dîtes...

-Tch hi hi hi !

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que... ! »

_Ca tangue... wouah ! Comment une barrière peut-elle tanguer ?! Et puis c'est quoi tous ces fils, sur les moulins à vent de Pantera ?! Et puis merde ! C'est qu'il y a du vent !_

« Naito-sama ?! Que vous arrive t-il ?!

-Ah ! A l'aide, je crois que je vais me casser la gueule ! »

_C'est le cas de le dire, oui !_

« Vous nous aviez pourtant dit que vous maîtrisiez la situation Naito-sama, de ce fait, je ne peux pas intervenir, sans remettre vos nobles paroles en cause...

-M'en fou de ce que je viens de dire, je vais tomber bordel !

-Co... comme vous le souhaitez... je vais tout de suite redescendre pour aller vous chercher une corde ou une échelle ! »

_Une échelle ?! Pourquoi faire ?!_

« Hé ! Non, reviens ! Passe moi juste ton flingue, pour que j'ai au moins un truc à quoi me raccrocher !»

_Non, mais quel imbécile ! Il est déjà parti à la vitesse grand V !_

_C'est à croire, parfois, qu'il veut lui-aussi ma peau !_

« Vite ! Lunga ! Tends moi ta guitare électrique ! Dépêche-toi ! » _Hurle-je à mon « gardien », tout en essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un équilibre, sur la pointe des pieds, sur la rembarde !_

_J'aperçois Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan en train de manger sur un banc...si ça continue comme ça, je vais aller les rejoindre, mais pas en seul morceau, comme je l'aurais voulu !_

« ... » _Articule méticuleusement Lunga, tout en faisant un pas en arrière et en protégeant sa guitare en la câlinant, comme un demeuré !_

_A croire que je n'ai aucune valeur à ses yeux ! Ou du moins, beaucoup moins de valeurs qu'une vulgaire guitare électrique noire !_

« Tu veux que je meurs toi-aussi, c'est ça ?! Pantera ta robe ! File-moi quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher ! C'est à toi qui a mis les fils sur les moulins, non ? Passe moi en un ! Vite !

-Tch hi hi hi ! Je vais enfin me le faire...

-Tu es la seule amie sur qui je peux compter là, tout de suite ! Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît ! Ou alors appels une de mes succubes, pour qu'elles le fassent à ta place !

-Tch hi hi hi ! Dans tes rêves, couillon !

-Hein ?! »

_Pourquoi diable Pantera sort-elle des moulins à vent de ses poches ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas l'heure de jouer !_

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour mes mains, de me tendre tes moulins tranchants, pour que je puisse reprendre mon équilibre ?! Tu les a bien nettoyé, au moins ?! J'aimerai pas chopper des trucs bizarres, non-plus... »

_Elle sourit... et je crois qu'elle va... me les envoyer en pleine figure ?! Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc là ?! Une fille aussi banale que toutes les autres, telle que Pantera, ne pourrait jamais me faire ça !_

_Je bascule..._

_Je vais tomber, c'est mort !_

* * *

« AAAAAHHHHH !

-Dommage... je n'aurai finalement jamais l'occasion de le dépecer, de l'éventrer, puis de l'égorger vif...

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, toi ?! Tu veux ma photo ?!

-...

-... Lunga de mes deux ! »

* * *

_Oh mon dieu, au secours !_

_Je crois bien que le nombre qui porte malheur est bel est bien le chiffre huit, et non les nombre treize et six-cent-soixante-six, comme on me le dit si souvent !_

_Et le nombre qui doit porter bonheur doit être le dix et non le chiffre sept, cela ne peut-être autrement !_

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

_Avec un peu de chance, si je me positionne bien, je pourrais peut-être retomber sur mes quatre pattes, comme les chats !_

…_Je perdrai sûrement l'usage de mes bras et de mes jambes à vie, mais bon, c'est mieux que tout perdre !_

_Je me prend un file de linge, qui manque de m'étrangler (oui, il y a encore des gens qui procède comme ça, pour étendre leurs linge !), je ressors donc de ce dernier avec un T-shirt rose flashy par dessus ma veste de cours jaune, je me cogne contre trois pigeons en pleine tête, dont deux qui m'attaque toujours au vol (le dernier étant très certainement mort) et je vois un pot de fleur passer à deux centimètres de ma tête, lors de ma chute..._

_Qui retombe au passage avec moi..._

« Naito-sama ! Vous êtes enfin redescendu de cette rembaaaaaaaahhhh... ?! »

_Sur la tête de mon tuteur, qui était parti chercher une échelle pour me sauver..._

_Le pauvre... il est sonné !_

« Thank you, Mangusta ! Tu vois que tu peux être utile, quand tu veux ! »

_Il est trop sonné pour me répondre, je crois..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je tourne la tête pour voir Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan se diriger vers la salle d'arcade, sans moi !_

_Ils ne doivent pas m'échapper !_

_Tant pis pour Mangusta et les autres, je vais les suivre tout seul, avec Black cat !_

_Je retire donc cet affreux T-shirt, après avoir voler le pistolet de Mangusta, que je range avec dextérité dans mon sac à dos (parce que la balle de la Désolation pourra toujours me servir, au cas ou je n'arriverai pas à mes fins...), avant de m'élancer à la poursuite de mes deux cibles, en courant le plus vite possible !_

…

_Black-cat ?_

* * *

« Tch ! Il a survécu ! Vite on le suit !

-...

-Allez, grouilles-toi ! Sinon, il va encore m'échapper ! Profitons du fait que l'autre con soit dans le comas, pour en finir rapidement !

-...

-Bon, tu viens avec moi, oui ou non ?!

-...

-… »

* * *

« Oh ! Black cat ! Tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici ?

-Miaou ! »

_C'est le chat aux yeux vairons que j'arrête pas de croiser devant chez moi ! Mon meilleur copain, ces temps-ci..._

« Vous avez-vu ça Mikado-san ? Ce garçon est en train de parler à un chat !

-Il a du trop regarder le film « Le Royaume des Chats », à mon avis...

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui sauve un chat noir aux yeux vairons, bleu et rouge, tout comme celui-ci en fait, avec une crosse de hockey, qui manque de se faire écraser par un camion... »

(NDA : C'est comme l'histoire de Chrome, c'est drôle...)

_Kyah ! Je suis trop content !_

« Tu viens avec moi à la poursuite de Sawada-chan et de Kozato-chan ?

-Miaou !

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez on se grouille !

-Miaou !

-Ouais, moi aussi je suis trop pressé d'y être ! »

* * *

_**A la salle d'arcade :**_

« Tu as déjà jouer à celui-là ? Il est génial il paraît ! » _Demande Sawada-chan à Kozato-chan, avec des étoiles dans les yeux !_

« Non, pas encore... je vais le tester.

-C'est vraiment une chance, que Reborn ne m'est pas suivi jusqu'ici ! »

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là pour le remplacer, va !_

« Miaou !

-Chut, Black cat ! Ils risquent de t'entendre et le personnel pourrait te repérer !

-Miaaaaaou !

-Je sais que mon sac n'est pas très confortable, avec tous les papiers et déchets qu'il y a dedans, mais on fera avec !

_-_Kufufu... C'est cela, oui...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Miaaaaaou ! »

_Il est bizarre ce chat, des fois ! Un coup il sait parler et un coup il ne sais pas parler, il y a de quoi devenir fou, avec lui !_

_Bon... ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je me lance !_

« Sawada-chaaaaaan ! Kozato-chaaaaaaan !

-Je vais tous vous mordre à mort !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hibari-san ! »

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ?!_

« Qu'est-ce... que vous faîtes là... ? » _Se risque à lui demander Kozato-chan, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le préfet de discipline dans les yeux..._

_Sawada-chan était trop apeuré pour oser lui poser la question ! Moi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde, personnellement..._

_...Aussi effrayant, soit-il..._

« SAWADA ! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ONISAN ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS ICI ?! ET AVEC HIBARI-SAN, EN PLUS ?! »

_J'ai mal aux oreilles, c'est normal... ?_

« JE L'AI EMMENE AVEC MOI ICI, POUR QU'ON ESSAIE ENSEMBLE LE NOUVEAU JEU DE BOXE, A L'EXTRÊME ! KOYO N'A PAS VOULU VENIR AVEC MOI, ALORS J'AI DU CHERCHER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, AUTRE QUE LUSSURIA, POUR M'ACCOMPAGNER ! »

_Je ne suis pas sur, qu'il est fait le bon choix..._

« Ce stupide jeu de boxe ne m'intéresse guère. Je suis venu essayer d'autres jeux...

-... Comme... ? » _Demandèrent Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan à l'unisson et à mon instar (sauf que moi, je parle « aux murs » contrairement à eux, apparemment), hésitants._

_Hiba-chan a des yeux qui leurs lancent des éclairs !_

_Il va les taper !_

« Le nouveau Resident Evil, Mortal Combat, Rival Schools, Tekken, Harvest Moon, Animal Crossing et Nintendogs... »

…_Les premiers jeux qu'il a cité, venant de lui, cela ne m'étonnent vraiment, mais..._

_Harvest Moon ?! Le jeu ou on crée sa petite ferme ?!_

_Animal Crossing... ?! Ce jeu de fille, ou il y a des animaux qui parle partout, dans une ville improbable ?!_

« Kufufu ! L'alouette a vraiment de ces goûts...

-Chut je t'ai dit, Black cat ! Tout le monde nous regarde, à part nos cibles ! »

_Et... et Nintendogs ?! Ce jeu ou on élève des chiens et des chats virtuels ?!_

…

_No comment... Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan ont l'air, limite, plus choqués que moi !_

« OH ! CA A L'AIR DROLEMENT BIEN, HIBARI ! MAIS EN FAIT, C'EST QUOI ?!

-Hm ! Tu n'auras qu'à les essayer, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec eux !

-OK ! MAIS D'ABORD, ALLONS ESSAYER LE NOUVEAU JEU DE BOXE, A L'EXTRÊME !

-Jamais. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, c'est toi qui m'a suivi en pensant que j'accepterai ta demande.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?!

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-HIII ! Ne vous battez pas ici !

-Je... propose de changer de coin, Tsuna... allons essayer les jeux de ce côté.

-BATTONS-NOUS A L'EXTRÊME ALORS !

-Hm !

-Tu as raison, faisons-ça ! Laissons-les entre-eux ! »

_Bon ok, maintenant je vais vraiment saisir ma chance !_

* * *

« Pyon ! J'ai plus de blé ! Kakipi ! T'aurais pas du liquide sur toi, par hasard ?!

-Ken... ce sont nos dernières économies...

-M'en fou ! File-moi de la tune !

-Mukuro-sama va être furieux...

-... Une toute petite pièce de rien du tout... ?

-Non.

-S'il-te-plaît !

-Non, j'ai dit !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

-Tu les connais ?

-Yeah ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de puiser dans nos économies finalement, pyon !

-Kufufu ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire !

-Oh ! La fille là-bas est super belle !

-... Miaou ! Miaaaou ! (Traduction :...Non ! Du tooouuut !) »

_Non, non, non ! Concentre-toi Longchamp !_

_Je respire un bon coup..._

_Je commence à me demander si je ne fais pas un peu de phobie sociale, parfois..._

« Filez-moi tout votre argent !

-HIII ! Non, mais ça va pas ?!

-Comb... combien vous voulez... ?

-HIIII ! Enma, ne rentres pas dans son jeu ! Tirons-nous d'ici, en vitesse !

-Grouillez-vous, je veux tout !

-HIIIII !

-Ken...

-Kufufu...

-D'a... d'accord... je vais...

-HIIII ! Mais non Enma ! Merde, on ne peux pas passer en mode de dernière volonté ici ! Ou sont donc passé Hibari-san et Onisan ?! »

_Ils sont en train de jouer à un jeu de danse..._

* * *

« JE VAIS TE BATTRE, A L'EXTRÊME !

-Herbivore... pour l'instant, c'est moi qui gagne, avec mille points d'avance...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?! »

* * *

_C'est mouvementé à côté, dis donc... !_

« Dame-Tsuna... » _Crois-je entendre dire, vers une machine pas très loin de la scène de ména... pardon, de rackette..._

_Sûrement une machine parlante, à moins que ce ne soit encore le bébé qui a détruit ma maison, qui ce soit caché derrière...ou dedans... m'enfin, peu importe ! _

_Elle est plus petite que les autres et elle bouge d'ailleurs, c'est drôle !_

_...Et si pour tirer Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan du pétrin dans lequel il se sont mis, je leurs tirais dessus avec la balle de la Désolation ?_

_Ouais, je vais faire ça ! Ainsi, ils seront bien obligés de m'accepter parmi eux !_

_Vite ! Mon sac !_

« Kufufu... ça va être marrant... »

_Bon sang ! C'est le bordel là-dedans ! Faudra vraiment que je pense à le ranger un de ces quatre ! Il reste même les restes de mon sandwich au poulet, d'il y a trois semaines !_

_Dire que j'ai mis Black cat là-dedans... le pauvre..._

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Black cat !

-Ce serait vraiment bête que quelqu'un est échangé les balles de Désolation que tu possède avec de vrais balles, quasiment identiques, pour tuer... si le Tomaso Ottavo tuait le Néo-Vongola Primo et le Shimon Decimo, même par accident, cela provoquerait sûrement la pire de toutes les guerres, au sein même de la mafia ! Je dirais même... qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement, après un coup comme celui-ci...

-Arrête ! Personne n'a touché à mon sac à par toi, Black cat ! Et en plus, même après le combat à mort qui a eu lieu entre le Vongola Quarto et le Tomaso Secondo et qui a été le pire de tous à ma connaissance, la mafia n'a jamais disparu !

-Kufufu... on verra bien... et puis ces deux là se sont entre-tuer, donc c'est presque normal qu'il n'y ai pas eu de réelle suite à cette guerre Tomaso-Vongola...

-Si tu le dis... ah ! Le voilà ! Je l'ai retrouvé derrière mes caleçons ! ~ »

_Charmant..._

« Kufufu ! Vise bien, surtout !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

_Je m'accroupis..._

_Je me mets dans la même position que Mangusta, lorsqu'il me tire dessus..._

_Etrangement, personne ne me remarque..._

_C'est bizarre ! On dirait qu'on ne me voit même pas !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Euh... rien, rien... »

_Allez, on se concentre !_

« Ken... on a vraiment autre chose à faire que de racketter le Vongola et son ami, dans une salle d'arcade...

-Ta gueule, Kakipi !

-Déjà que je n'ai pas grand chose... Reborn va me tuer !

-... »

_Allez ! Je vais viser Sawada-chan, pour commencer..._

… _A la tête..._

* * *

« Gokudera...

-Ta gueule, Teme ! Et puis pourquoi tu me suis partout comme ça, depuis tout à l'heure ?! Je vais rejoindre le Judaime !

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas moi en classe !

-Menteur ! Je t'ai vu !

-Mais qui es-tu ? Je suis Lambo. Mais qui suis-je ? Tu es Lambo. Lambo, le meilleur assassin de tous les temps ! ~

-Et pourquoi on l'emmène avec nous celui-là ?!

-Parce que la mère du Boss est partie faire du shopping avec Bianchi, I-pin et Fuuta et qu'il n'a pas voulu y aller... du coup, je lui ai proposé de le garder avec nous.

-Toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire avec nous, j'te signale !

-Lambo-san est le plus fort du monde !

-Ha ha ha ! Kyoko, Haru et Hana avaient des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Du coup, c'est moi qui lui est proposé de venir rejoindre Tsuna, avec nous !

-Donc, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Ha ha ! Possible !

-Arrête de rire, Teme !

-Le Boss est avec Ken et Chikusa, là-bas ! Et Hibari-san et Sasagawa-san sont en train de jouer à un jeu par ici...

-Tch ! Cet enfoiré d'Hibari est là...?! Au karaoké... ?

-Ha ha ! Ce n'est pas très commode !

-Kufufu... Kufufu... Kufufu no fu... ! ~

-HIBARI, TU CHANTES TROP BIEN, A L'EXTRÊME !

-...

-Lambo-san va tout casser ! »

* * *

_Les gardiens de Sawada-chan arrivent ! Ils vont me voler la vedette ! Vite !_

_Et pourquoi diable, la petite machine de jeu qui bouge, s'est postée juste à côté de moi et pointe dangereusement un petit flingue vert, en ma direction !_

_Ca veut sûrement signifier qu'il faut que je me dépêche..._

_Je vais tirer..._

_Je mets mon doigt sur la gâchette..._

_Sawada-chan et Kozato-chan sont en train de paniquer, mais ce n'est pas à cause de moi..._

_La porte s'ouvre..._

_Pourquoi ai-je soudain, un coup de stress monumental ?!_

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour dem... ?!

-Tsunayooooooshi-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?! ~

-Ah ! Byakuran !

-Oh non, pas lui ! Je m'en vais ! Miaou... »

_Je me fige... !_

_Che...cheveux blancs... un sourire ahuri..._

_Rêve bizarre..._

_Mort assurée..._

_Oh mon dieu !_

« Tch ! Raté ! Mieux vaut aller rejoindre M.M, pour maintenant... »

_Les gens me remarquent enfin..._

* * *

« Mukuro-sama est parti... je le sens... il faut que je le dise au Boss...

-Il était là cet enfoiré, lui-aussi ?! »

* * *

_Des cheveux blancs qui virevoltent dans les airs.. du sang qui gicle de partout... les corps des membres de ma Famiglia qui volent de toutes parts..._

« Comment vas-tu, Tsunayoshi-kun ? ~

-B... bien, merci...

-Euh...

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous avons réellement l'occasion de nous parler Enma-kun ~ Je suis Gesso Byakuran. Enchanté ! ~

-En...enchanté... »

_Un Mangusta et son front déchiqueté, mort juste sous mon nez..._

_Un Lunga mort canardé, à l'entrée de notre bâtiment, par des soldats ennemis..._

_Et une Pantera gravement blessée, presque mourante...mais qui riait sobrement, en me regardant agoniser..._

_Et moi..._

« Viens Kakipi, on s'en va...

-Enfin ! »

_Ils tournent ses yeux violets vers moi... C'est mauvais ! C'est vraiment mauvais ! Je dois fuir !_

_C'est mon assassin cauchemardesque !_

« Qu'y a t-il, Lonchamp-kun ? Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, pour tout t'avouer ~

-Quoi ? Naito-san est ici ? »

_Sawada-chan ! Avant tu m'appelais Lonchamp ! Pourquoi tu m'as changé de surnom, aussi soudainement ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ! Mon probable futur assassin !_

_Il va me tuer... il va me tuer..._

« Monsieur ! Que faîtes-vous donc accroupi par terre, avec cette arme à la main ?!

-Arme ?! Quelqu'un essaie d'attenter à la vie du Judaime ?!

-Euh...je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lonchamp-kun ? ~ Tu as perdu ta langue ? ~

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » _Hurle-je, tout en détalant comme un lapin, vers la sortie, tandis que mon bourreau s'approchait de moi lentement, le sourire aux lèvres !_

_Ils me regardent tous partir, visiblement choqués par mon attitude ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'un demeuré fini ! Quelqu'un à envoyer à l'asile le plus rapidement possible !_

_Comment vais-je pouvoir regarder les autres en face, maintenant ?!_

* * *

_Je bouscule plusieurs personnes, toujours en hurlant dans les rues ! _

_Elles me regardent étrangement... en même temps, avec une arme à la main, c'était évident !_

_Je croise la mère de Sawada-chan, qui ne me reconnais même pas ! Je bouscule la brunette, qui est grave amoureuse de ce dernier et qui était déjà passé dans mon ancien manoir, avec lui et ses certain de ses gardiens..._

« Hahi ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit peu plus attention, crétin ! »

_Et elle ne m'a visiblement pas reconnue, elle non-plus..._

_Comme si, elle ne m'avait jamais vu !_

_Ma vie est vraiment fichue ! Je n'arrive même plus à joindre mes petites-copines ! La plupart d'entre-elles ne me répondent jamais, certaines me demandent carrément qui je suis, avant de me raccrocher au nez et d'autres ne se souviennent même pas de moi !_

_Je bouscule quelqu'un... j'en tombe à la renverse !_

_C'est Pantera qui me menace une fois de plus, avec ses moulins à vent !_

« ...

-Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'appelle du renfort... »

_C'est décidé, ce soir, j'appelle Tsukushi ! Il faut vraiment que je me remette les idées en place et surtout que je pense à préparer un plan d'attaque de secours, si besoin..._

_Et seul, cela me sera malheureusement très difficile..._

_Il faut que j'agisse..._

_**Fin du Naito pov.**_

* * *

_**Sur le chemin de la maison de Tsuna :**_

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Naito-san c'est mis à hurler...

-IL SAIT HURLER, A L'EXTRÊME !

-Qui est Naito Lonchamp ? Il est dans notre classe ?

-Gya ha ha ha ! Lambo-san a explosé tous les scores à Mario Kart !

-C'est ça, Kozato-san. Personnellement, moi non-plus je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais le boss et Mukuro-sama m'en ont déjà parlé un peu...

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il a tout simplement envie de se faire remarquer, qu'il agit comme ça ~ Au fait Tsunayoshi-kun, pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu plus « Lonchamp », comme avant ?

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'un idiot ! Comme une certaine personne que je connais, voilà tout...

-Ha ha !

-Mm... Je ne sais pas vraiment... comme on n'est plus très proche en se moment, j'ai du perdre l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, je pense... il est devenu très discret, je trouve, ces temps-ci... Mais euh... comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?!

-D'accord... intéressant, comme point de vue... et le sien l'est tout autant ! ~ Comment je le sais ? Mm... Qui sais ? ~

-... ?

-Si tu te demande ce que je faisais ici et bien j'attendais Shoichi-kun, mais il n'a pas pu venir me rejoindre... Spanner-kun non plus, d'ailleurs...

-Puisque je vous dis que Lonchamp n'est qu'un idiot ! On n'en a rien à tirer, de ce gars là !

-Je vais le mordre à mort pour avoir hurler dans la salle d'arcade de Namimori, pour avoir bousculer les passants et surtout pour port d'arme illégal, dans l'enceinte de la ville...

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! Le rejeton des Tomaso sait très bien ce qu'il fait et il pourrait très bien se changer en un danger que vous ne soupçonnez même pas !

-Reborn ! Depuis quand es-tu ici ?!

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai pris une photo de Lonchamp qui pourrez fort vous intéresser... il est dangereux...

-Ara ~ Vraiment ?

-Kufufu... »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît^^ ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent, mais ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Alors, est-ce que Naito aura enfin une part de reconnaissance, de la part des Vongolas ? Est-ce que Pantera réussira à le tuer avant cela? Est-ce que Naito comprendra réellement enfin, que Pantera essaie désepérément de lui faire la peau ? Aura t-il peur de Byakuran toute sa vie ?Lunga parlera t-il, un jour ? Jusqu'ou s'étale les connaissances de Byakuran, au sujet de Naito ? Qu'elles sont les intentions de Mukuro, à son sujet ? Et surtout, qu'y a t-il sur la photo qu'à prise Reborn ? Qui est Hanabira Tsukushi ?**

**Je ne vous le direz pas ~**

**...Pas maintenant, en tout cas^^... !**

**Reviews ? =D**

**Ciao-ciao ! ;D**


	4. Partie 3: Appel télèphonique

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre : Y a t-il un pilote dans l'avion ?**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairings : Aucun de prévus à ce jour !**

**Disclaimer : A part Hanabira Tsukushi, la Famiglia Flore, le scénario de cette fanfiction et cette fanfiction en elle-même, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Partie 3 :_ Appel téléphonique._**

**_Naito pov:_**

**_Dans la chambre de Naito:_**

_Après avoir échappé aux diverses tortures de Pantera (que je ne vous raconterez pas, parce que j'ai encore mal à l'arrière-train, à cause de ses moulins à vent pourris et à cause du fait d'avoir parcouru toute la ville en moins de quinze minutes...), pour l'avoir abandonné elle et Lunga sur le toit (enfin, je suppose que c'est à cause de ça, parce qu'avec eux, on ne sait jamais...), je me précipite dans ma chambre au galop, en attrapant au vol mon portable..._

_Je me jette sur mon matelas, tout en cherchant le nom de ma cousine éloignée dans mes contacts..._

« Allo...?

-MA TSUKI-CHAN D'AMOUR ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !

-_... tut, tut, tut... _»

_Zut, ça a coupé ! Allez, je la rappelle !_

«_ tut, tut, tut..._

-Allez, sois sympa et décroches ! Faut vraiment que tu penses à changer de portable ma vieille ! Le tiens à de gros problèmes de communication ! »

_Je vais lui acheter un Black Berry pour son anniversaire, je crois ! Ce sera toujours mieux que son immonde, vieux I-phone cinq !_

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ?! Bordel, Naito, il est quatre heure du matin !

-Ah oui ! Le décalage horaire, j'avais complètement oublié ! Vive la France !

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois que tu m'appelles ?!

-Peace, peace Tsuki-chan ! C'est pour une urgence et c'est le seul moment de la journée ou je peux t'appeler malheureusement...

-Pour que tu m'appelles Tsuki-chan, oui, ça doit être grave...

-Ah non ! Ca c'est parce que comme Sawada-chan et Mangusta se sont soudain mis à m'appeler par mon nom de famille, pour mettre de la distance entre moi et eux... je suppose... ben... je me disais juste que nous, comme on est super proche, je devais te donner un petit surnom affectueux et Hana-chan c'était déjà pris... et tu devrais en faire de même pour moi, parce que toi-aussi tu m'appelles encore par mon nom de famille !

-Ouais et bien pas à quatre du matin ! Au revoir...

-Ah ! Non, attends, tu... !

-_tut, tut, tut... _»

_Ok, elle a raccroché la sale petite garce, certes... mais je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot !_

_Hanabira Tsukushi, dix-neuf ans, cheveux châtains foncés et ondulés. Elle a des yeux verts et une poitrine moyenne..._

_Bref, elle est moche !_

_Il s'agit de la fille illégitime du cousin de ma tante Thérèsa.._

_Son rôle au sein de ma Famiglia ?_

_Je ne vous le dirai pas, parce que c'est secret et qu'au final, elle n'en fait pas vraiment partie...enfin..._

_Bon d'accord ! Elle fait le lien entre ma Famiglia et une autre, sa vraie fratrie si je puis dire, la Famiglia Flore...ou plutôt, elle en est son otage ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, d'après le Tomaso Settimo..._

_C'est tout que je sais à son sujet, bien que nous soyons amis de longue date... mais un jour le vieux à promis de tout me raconter, donc..._

_Je lance appel sur appel et au bout du quatrième, elle fini tout de même par redécrocher son téléphone..._

_Enfin !_

« Bon... je crois que pour mon interro de Littérature pour demain, c'est fichu...

-Peace, peace ! T'inquiètes ! Je ne vais pas te déranger trop longtemps !

-Non ! Juste bien trois petites heures, comme d'habitude...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien, rien et en plus, tu es sourd... au fait, comment va Pantera ?

-Oh ! Elle va très bien, pourquoi ? Moi aussi je vais très bien d'ailleurs et toi ?

-Comme ça, comme ça... moi ça va, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler à pas d'heure, ça irait beaucoup mieux... bon, sinon vas-y accouche, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

_Je réfléchis un instant...comment vais-je donc bien pouvoir réussir à lui formuler tout ce que j'ai à lui dire, sans l'embrouiller, tout et en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible, pour qu'elle aille se recoucher en vitesse après notre discussion ?_

« Tsuki-chan, est-ce que toi-aussi tu as tendance à m'oublier ces temps-ci ? »

_Voilà ! Ca résume bien la chose !_

« …

-Tsuki-chan... ? Ca a encore raccroché... ?

-Franchement, j'aimerai bien ! Non mais c'est quoi cette question bidon ?

-Bah... en fait tu vois, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes de mon entourage se sont mises à m'ignorer ou encore à changer leurs attitudes, vis-à-vis de moi... Les Vongolas font comme si je n'existais pas, ils m'évitent carrément même, j'ai l'impression et quand j'essaie d'attirer leur attention, cela tourne toujours à la catastrophe, comme hier ou je me suis étouffé avec une boulette de papier par exemple, ou encore quand je me suis enfui en courant de la salle d'Arcade, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie d'ailleurs... Et puis, Sawada-chan c'est mis à m'appeler Naito-san au lieu de Lonchamp comme il le faisait avant, alors que c'est mon meilleur ami avec toi, Mangusta s'est mis à me donner des surnoms bizarres Naito-sama, Naito-dono, Masta et j'en passe, Pantera c'est mise à me parler un peu, ce qui n'était presque jamais arrivé avant, mais c'est seulement pour me balancer des insultes à la gueule ou encore des piques dans le dos, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré... et puis j'arrête pas de refaire le même cauchemard en boucle... un cauchemard ou je me vois mourir seul, après la quasi-totalité de ma Famiglia et de la pire des façons qui soit... Shamal-sensei dis que je traverse une crise d'acné, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi et que c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète de trop en ce moment... sauf que tout à l'heure... j'ai croisé le type aux cheveux blancs qui me tue avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, dans mon cauchemard qui se répète en boucle... et il était avec Sawada-chan... en fait, ils sont amis alors qu'il me semble que dans mon cauchemard, si ce type m'a tué, c'était avant tout à cause des Vongolas justement... Vongolas que dirige Sawada-chan ! Et en plus, figures-toi que j'ai aussi rencontré un chat qui parle récemment, tu te rends compte ?! C'est rare... et il est devenu mon seul ami en ce moment... je l'ai appelé Black cat... mais il est un peu bizarre... on dit que les chats noirs portent malheur... c'est peut-être lui la cause de tous mes soucis, qui sait... ? Bref ! Et en plus, mes petites copines ne me répondent même plus au téléphone et c'est à peine si mes camarades de classe, mes professeurs et les passants dans la rue remarquent ma présence... même le bébé qui a essayé de détruire ma maison ne se manifeste même plus ! Et que dire de Mangusta, Lunga et Pantera dont la présence se fait de plus en plus rare... certes, ils ont quitté l'école de Namimori, mais quand même ! Même à la maison, il pourrait faire un petit effort pour me divertir un peu ! Et puis, pour en revenir aux personnes extérieurs à ma Famgilia, je leurs ai pourtant bien dit à tous que j'étais le Tomaso Ottavo, ils devraient donc s'intéressaient davantage à moi, plutôt qu'aux autres et...

-...

-Tsuki-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah ! Ah oui, tu disais ?

-Ne me dis que tu t'es endormi, pendant que je te racontais mes problèmes, quand même ?!

-... Peu importe... Comment il s'appelle le type qui tu tue dans ton cauchemard ? Tu connais son nom et sa Famiglia au moins ?

-Son nom ? Je crois que c'est un truc du genre Byakuya... ou je ne sais pas trop quoi... pour sa Famiglia, je ne sais pas...

-Il était vieux ? Jeune ? Beau gosse ? Il était comment ?

-Plutôt moche et jeune...

-Dit moche venant de toi et jeune... ce ne serait pas Byakuran-san, par hasard ? Il est assez proche de ma Famiglia et m'a même offert des chocolats à ma dernière Candy-party -ne parle pas de ça à mes copines, sinon j'te tue, ligne et réputation oblige- il est gentil comme tout ! Il m'a même laissé son numéro de téléphone, au cas ou je referai des fêtes de ce genre pour mon anniversaire ! C'est le dernier parrain de la Famiglia Gesso, qui a été dissoute il y a peu par les Vongolas, justement. Il a des cheveux blancs et a peu près ton age, cela ne peut-être que lui de toute façon ! Il est sorti de prison récemment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il y a été en premier lieu, mais bon... il paraît qu'il a rejoint la Famiglia Giglio Nero, avec qui il était en conflit il y a peu, renommée Millefiore depuis lors... j'ai entendu dire que c'était la nouvelle parraine de cette Famiglia qui avait payé sa caution, mais j'ignore tout de son identité...

-Ok...

-Ils sont peut-être amants, qui sait... ? Grah ! Moi qui le voyais tellement bien avec Cavallone-san, tu imagine si c'était vrai ?! Oh et puis non, Cavallone-san va beaucoup mieux avec Squalo-chan, l'oncle de Poisson ! Même s'il y a Xanxus-sama pas loin... Ah ! Pourquoi n'y a t-il presque que des beaux-gosses dans la mafia ?! »

_Oh mon dieu, la voilà reparti dans ces délires de couples zarbies, avec les personnages les plus laids que je connaisse ! Changeons vite de sujets, avant qu'elle ne s'attaque aux sujets crus !_

« Ca me dit pas ce que je dois faire...

-Si j'étais toi... cinq solutions s'offriraient à moi...

-Ah oui, lesquelles ?

-La première, c'est d'en parler au Tomaso Settimo. Si ton rêve pourrait s'avérer réel dans le futur, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, je ne te le cache pas...

-Hé ! Ne remets pas mes nobles parole en doute !

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît ! Bref, je te disais que si le sort de toute notre... ou plutôt ta Famiglia était vraiment menacée dans le futur, tu devrais vraiment en parler au parrain... même s'il ne s'agît que d'un pressentiment, il t'écoutera quand même je pense...

-Il déclarerait d'office la guerre aux Vongolas s'il apprend qu'ils sont avec les gars aux cheveux blancs ! Pas moyen que je fasse ça !

-Mais Naito, qui te dit que les Vongolas sont toujours tes alliés après tout ce que tu viens de voir ?Enfin, de ce que j'ai compris en tout cas... je ne sais pas, réfléchis-y tout seul !

-Mais non ! Ils sont gentils comme tout !

-Si tu le dis coco, écoute... mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras, s'il t'arrive encore des pépins cette semaine !

-Peace, peace ! Il n'y aura pas de soucis, puisque je compte régler toute cette affaire demain ! C'est quoi les autres solutions ?! »

_Elle soupire, puis baille un bon coup... elle doit vraiment être fatiguée..._

« La seconde, c'est de prendre tes responsabilités et déclarer la guerre aux Millefiores et donc aux Vongolas, si toutefois ils sont bien leurs alliés, toi-même, mais tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas le faire. La troisième, c'est d'aller leurs parler directement, mais au vu de comment vont les choses, tu es plutôt mal barré... La quatrième, c'est de faire comme si de rien n'étais et continuer ta vie à Namimori penaud, ou encore ou tu veux, bref... et la dernière, la plus simple je pense...

-Quoi, quoi ?!

-Que tu invites les Vongolas et ce mec aux cheveux blancs à sortir, pour connaître le fond de leurs pensées... que ce soit à Mafialand, au resto, au Mcdo, au cinéma, au théâtre, à la piscine ou que sais-je encore, puis d'observer leurs réactions à ta demande... »

_Et c'est pas con ! Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé..._

_..._

_Mais de là à invité le mec aux cheveux blancs ?! Non mais ça va pas ?!_

…

_Quoique..._

« Mais oui ! Tsuki-chan je t'aime ! Je vais faire comme ça ! Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir les inviter si je ne peux pas les approcher ? »

_Elle baille une seconde fois..._

« A toi de voir... tu n'as qu'à leurs laisser une lettre ou leurs envoyer un texto... et puis si tu veux autant discuter avec eux, pourquoi tu ne les appellent pas sur leurs portables ?

-Parce que Sawada-chan n'a pas de portable...

-Et bien voilà ! Tu n'as qu'à lui en acheter un, voilà tout ! Il ne te lâchera plus comme ça !

-Non, trop zarbie... je préfère lui laisser une lettre manuscrite !

-Tu ne sais pas écrire...

-Hé !

-La vérité t'effraie t-elle donc à ce point là, mon cher parrain ?

-Hé ! J'ai une idée, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à Namimori pour venir m'aider avec les Vongolas ?!

-J'te laisse, parce que j'aimerai bien finir de regarder mon épisode de Shingeki no Kyoujin tranquille...

-Quoi ?! Tu ne dormais pas ?! Mais tu m'as pourtant bien dit qu'il était quatre heure du matin passé, pourtant... ?! Tu regarde ce genre de choses alors que tu dis être la perfection féminine incarnée ?!

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais des papiers à rendre au boss de ma Famiglia à propos d'une histoire de bagues et tout un tralala à propos de ça, bref, j'te jure, une vraie galère ! Bonne nuit Naito !

-Hé ! Non attends !

-tut, tut, tut...

-Lâcheuse ! »

_Je raccroche, frusté..._

_Bon, au moins, j'ai eu un point de vue extérieur à toute cette histoire, ça fait du bien..._

_A moi d'en tirer profit maintenant !_

_Bon, ou pourrais-je donc bien les inviter maintenant... ?_

_Je zappe à la télé, dans l'espoir qu'elle me donne des idées (pas besoin de feuilleter les magazines de ma chambre, je les connais déjà tous par cœur, tellement j'en ai !)._

_Le cinéma... ?_

_Il y a que dalle en ce moment..._

_La piscine... ?_

_J'ai une ex qui travail là-bas et qui m'en veux toujours de l'avoir quitter, ça ne va pas le faire..._

_Le théâtre... ?_

_Non, c'est bidon ! Pourquoi pas l'Opéra, pendant qu'on y est !_

_Un restaurant ou un Fast-food alors ?_

_Trop commun..._

_Mafialand ou encore un parc d'attraction quelconque, du genre Disneyland ?_

_Mouais, mais on y a déjà été une fois avec une de mes succubes...Griselda, je crois et ça a mal tourné à cause de la Famiglia du bébé au casque, ou je ne sais plus quoi... autant mettre ça entre parenthèses pour le moment, je pense..._

_Bon, alors il me reste quoi... ?_

_Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, avant d'entendre Lunga hurler sur son probable nouveau pianiste, dans la pièce d'à côté..._

« NON QUEL BOULET, CE MEC ! T'ES VIRE !

-AU SECOURS ! ON ESSAIE DE M'ASSOMER AVEC UNE GUITARE ELECTAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

_Ah merde ! Je crois qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers !_

« ET QUE JE NE REVOIS PLUS TA SALE FACE TRAINER PAR ICI ! »

_Oui, Lunga sait parler, maintenant, vous en avez la preuve ! Et personnellement, je préfère lorsqu'il se tait..._

…

_Oh mais... et pourquoi pas un concert de Rock alors ?_

« NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! CE CON A PETE LA STEREO EN PLUS ! JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! »

…

_Non, en fait... c'est beaucoup trop violent à mon goût..._

_Et si Lunga essaie de m'accompagner, je crois que ça va mal finir à mon avis..._

_Après..._

_Je crois avoir entendu dire que Pantera allait à un concours de mode demain... mais je ne sais pas si ça va intéresser les Vongolas..._

« Hé, toi !

-Yo Pantera ! C'est rare que tu rentres dans ma chambre, autre qu'en pleine nuit armé de tes moulins, pour me protéger des moustiques ! Tu désires quelque chose ?

-...

-Oui ?

-Demain, j'me barre à un concours de mode. Si tu te pointe là-bas pendant que j'y suis et que tu me fais signe, t'es mort le blaireau ! T'as compris ?!

-Peace, peace ! Limpide ! Les mochetés en dentelles ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon !

-...

-Hm ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Surveilles bien tes arrières cette nuit, ou il se pourrait bien qu'une personne mal intentionnée se glisse dans ton lit, pendant ton sommeil...

-Ah ! Qui, qui ?! Tu as invité une de mes succubes à venir dormir à la maison, mais il fallait le dire tout de suite !

-Tch hi hi hi ! Qui sait ~ »

_Et... elle s'en va..._

_Elle est vraiment bizarre, je vous l'ai déjà dis ?_

_En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir qui va venir me rejoindre cette nuit, pas vous ? A moins que ce ne soit encore elle-même, m'avertissant d'une de ses énièmes crises de somnambulisme..._

_Bref ! Pour le concours, j'ai promis de ne pas venir, donc on va abandonner l'idée d'office..._

_Mm... pourquoi pas un stand de tirs alors ?_

_..._

_Oh, mais j'y pense !_

_On a abandonné Mangusta en bas de l'immeuble d'ou je suis tombé !_

…

_Bah ! Tant pis, il reviendra bien un jour !_

* * *

_**Quelque part, près de la salle d'Arcade:**_

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

-Je ne sais pas... mais en tout cas, il tire une drôle de tête... les ambulances ne devraient plus tarder maintenant...

-Naito-sama... j'espère que vous êtes en vie... ! »

* * *

_Je suis à cours d'idées !_

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Dites-moi, ô grand dieu de la télévision !"

_Mm... oh mais..._

_S'ayez ! J'ai trouvé !_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous d'Hanabira Tsukushi ? Mystérieuse, hein ? Mais je n'ai pas prévu de trop vous en parler dans cette fic-la, désolé... elle aura un rôle majeur, dans une autre fic qui suivra celle-ci et qui sera centrée sur Tsuna, cette fois-ci.**

**Reviews ?**

_**Ciao-ciao ! ;D**_


End file.
